This specification generally relates to generating proxy automatic configuration scripts in response to requests from user devices on a network.
In corporate and other networks, user devices may be configured to access a network in different ways. For example, devices may receive configuration information when they log on to a network from a central location, or may be initialized with such configuration information at regular intervals. The configuration information may control the network access behavior of the particular device.